Mi Vecina
by Naomi Avila
Summary: InuYasha un chico de 23 años de edad, quien cree que las mujeres solo sirven para la cama, conoce a Kagome su nueva vecina de 20 años, una apuesta ara que él se enamore de ella día a día. ¿Kagome lograra domar a esa bestia? corresponderá a sus sentimientos?... Cuando los dos por fin pueden estar juntos después de tantos conflictos en sus vidas. Verán esto como un simple recuerdo?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Este Fanfic lo estoy empezando a escribir,con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga Elena (siempre me apoya),y bueno quiero decirles que no sean tan malos conmigo soy nueva en esto :D Gracias

InuYasha es un joven de 23 años de edad, su padre Inu No Taisho tiene 55 años, su madre Izayoi 50 años. InuYasha decidió ir a vivir a Estados Unidos, el fue con el pretexto de "seguir su sueño", pero en realidad el viajaría a conocer mujeres. El era mujeriego, decía que las mujeres "solo sirven para la cama y nada más".

Es el galán del departamento, el chico de "los sueños según" las chicas que lo veían, el más guapo del mundo. El las tenia rendidas a sus pies; su arma secreta eran esos ojos color dorado que enamoraban a cualquiera.

El vive ahora en Estados Unidos en un no tan pequeño departamento, lo comparte con Miroku, su mejor amigo desde secundaria. Miroku es de ojos color azul, cabello negro que tiene una colita (coleta) amarrada al final de su cabeza, el es mujeriego al igual que InuYasha, pero más educado, tiene un curpo bien formado al igual que InuYasha.

Ellos tienen dos meses desde que llegaron a Estados Unidos. Su departamento tiene una ventana grande en la sala, que dejaba ver el departamento de alado, claramente se podía ver aquel departamento de enfrente. Que tiene igual una ventana pequeña rectangular, que le pertenecía a una muchacha de 20 años de edad, ojos color chocolate, cabello largo hasta la cintura, color azabache, de tez blanca, un cuerpo bien formado, envidiado por todas las chicas. La chica más sexy de aquel departamento. Ella no era un dulce fácil de quitarle a un bebe, ella prefería tener una relación seria y donde haiga mucho amor.

InuYasha se había levantado de su cama a las 6:30am, quería estar lo más guapo posibles, pues en 5 horas tenía una cita con una chica. Él decidió mirar por la ventana de su habitación, el sol ya había salido, decidió ir a darse un baño, cuando salió lo único que lo cubría era una toalla que tenia atada a su cintura, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala noto la silueta de una mujer, al parecer de un cuerpo bien formado, cuando vio la sombra de aquella mujer que se veía en el suelo pensó "¿acaso Miroku se acostó con otra mujer?".

Se acerco y vio que en la ventana de la sala, esta la silueta, el vio el departamento de enfrente y vio a aquella muchacha de buen cuerpo. Empezó a pensar cosas indebidas (pervertidas) mientras veía a aquella mucha con una bata blanca envuelta a su cuerpo, buscaba en su armario que ponerse. Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando una voz femenina le grito.

-Idiota-grito aquella chica, después de haberlo insultado le alzo el dedo de en medio con furia.

-Khe! Como si tuvieras un cuerpo bien formado-dijo con enojo, se hacia el inocente cuando no lo era

-IDIOTA! , si tengo un buen cuerpo o no, no deberías ver!-grito defendiéndose

-Ja, estúpida no te veía, estaba pensando-se sonrojo al instante al recordar que estaba pensando

-Tenias cara de pervertido acosador-dijo aterrada al recordar como la veía.

Y si pensaba que estaba haciendo cosas indebidas contigo, que te importa!-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-C..calla..te-estaba tartamudeando puesto que esa mirada y sonrisa la ponen nerviosa y roja

-Vez tartamudeas y te pones roja- decía con victoria

-Cállate, baka!Hentai! –grito, dándole la espalda

-Oye recuerda que solo tienes puesto una bata-tenía un leve sonrojo, que afortunadamente Kagome no noto

-Kyaaa!-Grito Roja muy roja-Cállate ¡InuYasha!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Pues esa toalla habla más que mil palabras, InuYasha-dijo la azabache aguantando las ganas de reír-

InuYasha en su toalla blanca que tenía en su cintura, alado de su entrepierna, decía su nombre con un dorado intenso.

-¿Por qué vez a ese lugar acaso te gusta?, Kagome-Pronuncio su nombre como si fueran a darle un dulce a aquella azabache

-Cállate!-Dijo cerrando la ventana, para que el ya no la viera

-Que mujer más gruñona- dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que Kagome-

Después de 3 minutos, InuYasha abre su ventana de la sala para ver el departamento de Kagome, pero no capto que la azabache hacia lo mismo, hasta que se vieron.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto kagome-

-abro mi ventana que no es obvio- dijo mientras abría y cerraba la ventana-

-Haaaaaaaaaa!-Grito Kagome mientras azotaba la ventana de su departamento

**Nota:**_ Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya sido de su agrado me esmero mucho en escribirlo, no sean tan duros conmigo y si tengo faltas de ortografía perdónenme. Gracias!, hasta el próximo capítulo! Adiós! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Quiero agradecer a 3 personas!. Caro, Azusenas45, Kago-Chan121. Por comentar de verdad, creí que esta historia no sería vista, pero me equivoque. No importa que sean solamente 3 comentarios, con eso basta para que me den ánimos de escribir. También agradecer a Elena mi mejor amiga ella me ayuda mucho!

Empezamos.

**Departamento de Kagome…**

Suena el timbre del departamento

-¿Quién es?-dijo Kagome mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-Soy yo Kagome, ¿no recuerdas a tu mejor amiga?

-Sango!- Corrio hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con una chica de ojos castaños, cabello largo lacio y color café. Ella tiene buen cuerpo al igual que Kagome, llevaba puesto un vestido arriba de las rodillas de color azul con blanco, era hermoso.

-Vaya hasta que te acuerdas de mí-dijo la castaña con burla

-Sango, perdón sabes que soy nueva en el departamento-dijo mientras veía su departamento

-Lo sé, lo sé, no importa vamos de compras-dijo Sango con orden! de que diga que sí

-Hay, Sango-Fue lo único que logro decir, ya que su amiga ya la estaba jalando hacia abajo

**Departamento de InuYasha **

-¡Miroku!, Maldición ¿Dónde te metiste?

-InuYasha, viejo amigo, calma- decía sonrientemente para calmar a su amigo

-¡Khe!, ¿Cómo puedes tener calma cuando vives frente a esa mujer?-dijo apuntando la ventana de la sala

-¿Mejer?-Sonrió pícaramente-¿con que una mujer he?-hubo un silencio pero después- Jajajajajaja- empezó a reírse como un loco

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Hay, hay InuYasha- dijo jadeando por reír tanto´-¿Cómo una mujer pudo dominarte?

-Esa mujer tiene nombre Miroku-dijo con cara de pocos amigos- se llama Kagome

-Debe tener un cuerpo bien formado, para tener ese nombre tan hermoso-dijo con picardía

-Miroku, ¡esa Kagome es de lo peor! –dijo mientras se colocaba su camisa

-Bueno no importa, ¿vamos a salir si?-dijo con cara de perro abandonado pero no le servía de mucho

-Ya que, vamos-dijo mientras Miroku salía del departamento, vestido con una playera negra de manga corta, con la imagen de Naruto, unos jeans de color azul y unos converse de color negro

InuYasha siguió a Miroku, así hasta medio día, estaban regresando al departamento, cuando InuYasha choca con alguien y la tira

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo aquella muchacha tirada en el suelo, mientras se levantaba

-Khe, fíjate por donde caminas…..Kagome-Dijo sorprendido al verla vestida de esa forma

Un vestido color naranja corto, 5 dedos arriba de las rodillas, el cabello suelto y ondulado con una diadema (prendedor) en la cabeza con forma de moño.

. /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fi01. .com%2Fwsphoto%2Fv0%2F1336525605_1% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .nu%2Fvestidos-cortos-para-jovenes%2F&h=800&w=800&tbnid=kGVQj5s7mirA-M%3A&zoom=1&docid=3rjwRjhlg1yUxM&ei=dm5HU_SIN8jh0wGD3YCYBQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CDwQhBwwAA&iact=rc&dur=1524&page=1&start=0&ndsp=1 Es el Link se que esta largo pero a mí me sirvió espero que lo encuentren.

-InuYasha-dijo ella sonrojándose por aquella mirada de ojos color dorado

-Vamonos, Kagome- decía Sango, arrastrándola hacia el departamento

-InuYasha, apresúrate-Dijo Miroku

-Ya voy –dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo

**Nota:** _se que es corto, espero hacerlos mas largos para ustedes, sango interviene en esos momentos, espero que les sirva el link sino busquen "Ropa para jóvenes 2013", es una japonés quien lo usa o coreana no se pero esta lindo. Hasta el próximo capitulo_

_P.D. Comenten, Adiós _


End file.
